Custom:Ca$h Stuff
, , , , , , }} This page is for keeping track of all creations and ideas related to the Ca$h Cow, his friends, and his foes. Story Origins By King of Nynrah The Ca$h Cow was originally an ordinary cow that lived on the Wikia Adverts farm. Like all other cows, its favourite food was grass because grass is its favourite colour: green. However, during its time on the farm the Ca$h Cow inevitably discovered the secret of its owners' happiness: moneyz. The Ca$h Cow noticed that "teh moneyz" would be a great substitute for grass, as banknotes are also green and hey, it makes its owners happy. So from that day forward what was a humble cow became a cow obsessed with moneyz. It regularly haunts the wikis on Wikia, looking for new ways to find its next meal (ca$h). Pirate Pig By Simon5750 Pirate Pig, a hacker who wants to bring down the government and force people to do things like this wiki FOR FREE. He commands a army of code-monkeys. (no really, monkeys who shoot beams from their eyes, and the beams are made of 1s and 0s.) and breaks the law by pirating movies, hacking sites, and worst of all, KEEPING CA$H COW FROM GETTING HIS MONEY! The Four Web Tribes By Cligra and Simon5750 Four ancient tribes of creatures living on the internet (The Code Monkeys, Piano Cats, Woops, and, finally, the Pop-tart Robots), were bound many thousands of seconds ago by a powerful wizard to four magical staffs, known as the Staffs 'o Stupidity. Whoever controls the a staff controls the tribe it represents. Two of the staffs are lost, one, the Staff of Trollface, is owned by the Pirate Pig, and the "Da Woop" staff is currently owned by the leader of the Woops. Naturally, whoever controls even one of these armies has great power, so Wikia has been attempting to find/steal them for many years, but without success. Pirate Pig, in his quest for power went after the other Staffs O Stupidity, and found the Woop staff, however the battle weakened his forces. Later, he tracked down all the staffs, which the other Web Tribes gathered. The short - yet inordinately bloody - battle left his forces weakened and 3 staffs destroyed. Later, during the Sannse and Ca$h Cow's arrival, despite Sannse's death and the destruction of the Ca$h Rabbits, Pirate Pig was killed and the final staff(the staff of Trollface) was destroyed, leaving the Web tribes to their own devices and beholden to none. Antarctic Ca$h Wars By CzechMate and Cligra The battle of two animals, Penguins and Puffins, started when a penguin in a zoo went on his computer, and insulted a puffin about them being poor. The battle is on! Penguin leader, Waddle J. Flippers, then met $annse, who welcomed him to Ca$h Corps, and, after he performed excellently in a foray against the code Monkeys, promoted him to Ca$h Op$ Commander. A very small portion of Wikia's forces is now sent to Antarctica each year to help in the battle. The $heep Wars By Darth henry The Wikia owners are sending $uper $alary $heep to villages and robbing people of thier hard earned cash. But some people have formed a resistance to this tyranny and many battles ensue. Battle For The Staffs By Cligra After a long and bloody battle at The Woop Vault, the forces of Ca$h gained the Da Woop staff. Now, with the forces of the Woops on their side, the Ca$h forces are strong enough to confront the Pirate Pig directly. For a full chronicle of this battle, see Ca$h Comic, Issue One. Exile By Cligra After the defeat of the Pirate Pig, and the death of the Ca$h Farmer, the Ca$h Cow swore vengeance against all those who oppose the power of Ca$h. Almost all of Wikia's money was then spent on hunting down the last few surviving Code Monkeys. The COWMASTA, now ruler of Wikia, was displeased with Cow's activities, exiled him, and bade him only return upon finding "much monies". The Ca$h Cow now walks among the lonely highways of the internet, attempting to find some ca$h. Meanwhile, now that Wikia's money is running out, some users are in open revolt against the COWMASTA's regime.. Ca$h Cow Returns By Simon5750 After almost two years of COWMASTA's regime, the Wikia's treasures have been drained, surprisingly enough; by COWMASTA, who at this point had embezzled the Wikia's money and was now rolling around in large piles of it in his solid gold castle. It's obvious that the Wikia didn't like this, a small army of the Wikia's executives showed up at the castle one night to discuss a 'proposition' that would reclaim some of their funds, but they did not realize that seven Wikia users were following them right up to the door of the castle. Long story short; the users broke in, took out swords, and it was a bloodbath of Biblical proportions. When the sun rose the next day, the doors of the castle opened and eight people walked out, the seven users, and a Wikia executive who would rather work with them, than have his head sliced off. The users rejoiced, because the COWMASTA was now rumored to be locked in his own dungeon, but for some reason there is no proof whatsoever of this. As time passed, the eight heroes decided to take control of the Wikia, but after they did, they drifted apart, and were consumed by their own greed, and each started their own regime over a different part of the Wikia's territory, and then the taxation began, it was worse than COWMASTA's oligarchy, it was madness. It was at this point in time, Ca$h Cow without any warning; resurfaced in the Wikia, after two years of roaming the internet, he had decided he was better off without the internet's insanity, and it appeared to him that his banishment was null and void, and he was allowed to come back home. But when he got news of what had happened while he was gone, he decided to run towards the nearest living thing and kill it, which happened to be a Wikia executive. Now Ca$h Cow is on the run from the law, and has set out to put the Wikia under the control of the only being he trusts...Himself! Ca$h Cow in Blobism According to Blobist tradition, The Ca$h Cow, having lived on Wikia for some time, was offended by a founding of Brickipedia by Lily and , who wanted to make a world free of da Ca$h. He cursed Lily, turning her into a pink individual called Mr. Blobby, allowing him to keep control of Wikia for some time. Current Wikian analysis says that this never happened, but this was discovered to have been hidden by the COWMASTA, and true details are currently being uncovered. Stay tuned. . The Plot Thickens By Stone Warrior After Ca$h Cow killed a wikia executive, the Tax Men pursued him, but as he ran by a group of ex-xoldiers houses, they rallied to his rescue and began to attack the tax men. The Ca$h Cow escaped with their help, and began to formulate a plot to rule Wikia. He then gathered a group of ex-soldiers in a secret safe house, where he explained his plan to them. His plan was ridiculously and pointlessly devious, yet it was the only way to gain control of Wikia with a grand army of 12 ex-soldiers. To begin consolidating his power, he needed some Ca$h. Obviously, Dwight Goldsmith was the perfect target, with pure gold rugs, ca$h rugs, pure gold slide. Ca$h Cow broke into the mansion with the help of a dead Tax Man's head(he held it up to the eye scanner). He and his ex-soldiers then blasted their way through the mansion, however, Goldsmith was waiting for him – and was equipped with a caw-fighting robo-mech-suit. A battle ensued, with Ca$h Cow unleashing his full NRG potential and Goldsmith repeatedly punching Ca$h Cow. Minutes into the battle, Ca$h Cow fled – his ex-soldiers had already cleared out the place. The first phase of the plan went into action, with Ca$h Cow and 4 ex-soldiers sneaking into Brickipedia and stealing a number of bricks from various sets and creating a massive castle, with laser cannons, disintegrator rays, UFO's, walls, moats and all sorts of outlandish defenses. They also left prints and evidence implicating Code Monkeys as the thieves. 3 ex-soldiers were left in the castle to guard a pile of gold stolen from a set. As soon as the Wikia Rulers heard of this, they dispatched 70% of their Tax-Men armies to attack the fortress and a further 20% to the caves of the Code Monkeys. This meant that Ca$h Cow would use his enemies to defeat his other enemies. What the rulers weren't aware of was that an ex-soldier stole large amounts of Bada-Boom dynamite from the Ninjago Weapons page... The second phase began with Ca$h Cow and 4 ex-soldiers sneaking onto Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, and contacting Davy Jones. Ca$h Cow negotiated with Davy Jones showed him cash, he joined the Ca$h Cow and renamed himself Davy Jone$, but nobody got it until he wrote his name down. He also painted the Flying Dutchman's sails to look like hundred-dollar bills and renamed the Flying Dutchman the Flying Ca$hman. Another ex-soldier snuck onto another page, and stole the Dead Man's chest and secretly kept it with him. The third phase of the plan was perfect -- the Tax-Men who went into the caves and battled the Code Monkey were so distracted they didn't notice stacks of TNT blowing supports to pieces, and crushing all remaining Code Monkeys and 20% of the Tax-Men. Simultaneously, the battle at Ca$h Cow's castle was going excellently, as Tax-Men were distracted and destroyed, as the castle self-destructed,killing 70% of the Tax-Men. The fourth -- and final -- phase of the plan was to send the Kraken into the moat of the Wikia Ruler's castle. The Tax-Men defenders were distracted and walls were destroyed. The rulers were shocked when the code inside their grand treasury was corrupted, filling the room with water and allowing Davy Jone$ and his immortal crew to invade the treasury and destroy the few remaining Tax-Men. Ca$h Cow then used his NRG true potential to destroy the Wikia Rulers([[Custom:Ca$h Cow destroys|after a mighty battle) and permanently delete them from Wikia. Then, Davy Jone$ prepared to revel in the rewards promised by Ca$h Cow, was made the first official COWLIEUTENANT(his undead crew became Ca$h Cow's secret police). Ca$h Cow then built an army of Robo SWATs -- renamed Robo $WATs -- from Brickipedia and publicly announced his takeover and opened a new phase in Wikia history. He announced and opened hundreds of stores and suppliers all provided by one company, so that Users and Creatures who make moneyz have their moneyz flow straight back into Wikia's pocketbook. Now, Ca$h Farmer was avenged, and all of Ca$h Cow's enemies were dead, and he alone would rule Wikia Forever and ever and ever... Or Would He?... ...Back to the Plot. By Simon5750 For those who believed the story directly above this one was actually a mass hallucination caused by Wikia to hide the fact that Ca$h Cow had actually taken a completely diffrent course of action; defeating Major Ingot and Dwight Goldsmith, and hunting down the rest of the New Regime founders one by one, leading him to the abandoned Gold Mines below Wikia's kingdom, back to Brickipedia to fight for the ever decreasing number of users, to a prison camp holding Ex-Ca$h Troopers and some obscure old allies, onto a pirate ship patrolling the seas between Brickipedia and Brickimedia, and even a secret laboratory (rumored, but not confirmed to be behind the Brickipedia logo at the top of this very page!) and finally to COWMASTA's old castle, where he planned to finish off the final New Regime founder, the one who betrayed Wikia to defeat COWMASTA, and seize control of the Wikia. But Ca$h Cow never expected, that he had a completely different thing coming, seeing as this final foe had a familiar face, and blamed Ca$h Cow for all his problems, and Ca$h Cow had to call upon his allies he had met, crossed paths with, or rediscovered in his rampage across Wikia, but the question is; will they be able to defeat the traitor, or will Ca$h Cow be put to work at his worst fear; an unpaid intern desk-job while working his way through collage, thus costing him a fortune? For those of you who are confused, pick whichever of the plots you like, this one, or the one above, as both will be getting sets. People hoo liek da ca$h # LSCStealthNinja-"I luv da ca$h it s so 3pic" # CzechMate - "Y u no giv moi da ca$h" # Cligra # Simon5750 - "Ca$h lives, pass it on" # Awesomeknight1234 # King of Nynrah # Darth henry- "is u giv mee munney?" # Luke0130- "MOOOOOOOOOOOLA! # Mr.Brix- "da ca$h!" # ErkelonJay- "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA$H!" Creations Third generation ' Ca$h Cow's Pirate Pillaging Plot ' ;Characters * Ca$h Cow * Tax-Men * Coach Drivers * Ex-Ca$h Troopers * Dwight Goldsmith * Wikia Executives * COWMASTA's Bodyguard * Code Monkeys ;Sets * Tax-Men Pursuit * Ca$h Cow's Raid * The Flying Ca$hman * Ca$h Cow's Fortress Decoy * Ca$h Cow's Wikia Rampage * Ca$h Cow's Final Battle * Code Monkey Battle ;Locations * Brickipedia * Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki * COWMASTA's Castle * Decoy Fortress * Code Caves * Dwight Goldsmith's Mansion * Ex-soldier's house ;Other * New Regime Battlepack * Custom:Ca$h Cow battlepack ' Ca$h Rampage Plot ' ;Characters * Ca$h Cow * Waddles J. Flippers * Ca$h Crocodile * Tax-Men * Coach Drivers * Ex-Ca$h Troopers * Major Ingot * Dwight Goldsmith * Wikia Executives * COWMASTA's Bodyguard ;Sets * Tax-Men Pursuit * Ca$h Cow's Raid * Code Monkey Uprising * Battle for Brickipedia * Z.O.O. Prison Rescue * Bombing the Secret Lab * Capture the Pirate Ship * Ca$h Cow in Peril ;Locations * Brickipedia * Dwight Goldsmith's Mansion * Abandoned Gold Mines * Brickipedia HQ * Z.O.O. Prison facility * The Secret Labratory * Ca$h Cow's Pirate Ship * COWMASTA's Castle ;Other * New Regime Battlepack Wave 2 * Ca$h Cow battlepack Wave 2 Second generation ;Characters * Ca$h Cow * COWMASTA * The Green Ninja * Wikia Executive * $uper $alary $heep * COWMASTA's Bodyguard First generation ;Characters * Ca$h Cow * Ca$h Farmer * Waddles J. Flippers * The Ca$h Commandos * Pirate Pig * Code Monkeys ;Locations *The Woop Vault *Ca$h Farm *Ca$h Penguin Exhibit * Mollah chick€n coop ;Other * Ca$h Corp * The Army of Da Pork * Ghost Ca$h Penguin * Ca$h Crocodile Ca$h Comics * Issue One * Issue One Half Ca$h Cult Members All members of da Ca$h Cult. * , * , * * * * * * * * * Membership All members can put the Ca$h Clan userbox on their userpage. To use the userbox, simply paste the code wherever you want to place it. Time-line For everyone on earth who can't keep up with this super confusing plot-line that doesn't even make sense to the people who are writing it, a page with a (semi) complete time-line of the Ca$h Universe has been constructed, you can find it here. Feedback Remember, we welcome all valuable feedback on our creations! ---- just a stupid idea All the ideas are just so stupid he is stupid cash and dies Cligra all your ideas are so stupid the bigest example is ca$h cow that idea is the worst lego idea i ever herad lots of the stuff in ca$h cow that is stupid like the staffs thare all stupid like the troll face one troll face is so ugly i hate it'' the green ninja more like the ca$h ninja we allredy have a green ninja ideot toys can not fire laser you big dumb head all of it is stupid also you are so gredy about stupid money after all you are just a stupid ideot Cligra cligra you suck heres why you suck cligra number 1 your ideas suck number 2 you are so greedy number 3 ca$h stuff why you may ask? the idea sucks way more! i hate troll faces are so ugly come on a cash cow relly a pig and lots of monkeys as the mean villens thats just so stupid and number 4 you are a ideot an example is wean you saed that toys can not fire lasers exluding the king can that is stupid that coud kill someone you stupid head after all you suck cligra you do Cligra, your idea is stupid. The Cow takes away money, and makes Wikia look evil. Go Wonga! Go Doragoy Dragon, too! ---- I hate this this is the stupidest custom theme ever yaaaaaay! its just stupid stupid dumb i hate dull lame yes stupid gone yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay srg dumb stupid bad boring bonkey dumb stuff dumb bonkeys the the bonkeys dumb doop doops blue Of how can a stupid cow be strong he needs to die and so as ca$h farmer all in this stupid idea need to die i will never support the ca$h do not say da instead of the its stupid i hate this idea its the worst idea ever >:( ---- go and die stupid i hate cligra and the ca$h cult it sucks ca$h cow is poo, Da Wonga £heep rules!!111! ---- EPIC. ---- wut da heck. dis fing is weerd. ---- Hilarious! But still,very, very confusing Worst Idea ever,First of all,WHY DOES MOST OF THE STUFF HAVE TO BE CASH,ARE YOU MR KRABS? Second of all,The Green Ninja of this theme is just an ninjago ripoff I think you should do something better than this and which is NOT with cash! -AgentSonic2 Gallery File:Pig_1.png|Wikia frowns upon piracy, as do rich people and movie stars EVERYWHERE except Sweden. LDDScreenShot84.png|The Pirate Pig LDDScreenShot85.png|The army of code moneys, that Pirate Pig controls with the "staff of troll-face." Cashcow VS monkeys.png|"Don't make me angry, you won't like me, when I'm ANGRY..." Cashcow VS Pirate Pig.png|"Of course you realize, this means WAR, Ca$h Cow!" Cashcow power.png|$$$ CA$H CANNON POWER!!! $$$ Cashchickens.png|Fear da wrath of da CA$H CHIKEN$!!!!! NRGcow.png|NRG Cow, Ca$h Cow's form once he unlocked his true potential. Ca$hposter.png|Motivational poster. Ca$hspinnah.png|The Green Ninja on his spinner. Mollah chickens 1.png|The Mollah chick€ns Ca$hFinal.png|Ad for the Ca$h Comic Ish One CA$H.jpg|Ca$h Election promotional leaflet Da Ca$h Penguin's infamous ad campaign CechAd.png Adpenguin.jpg Ad2penguin.jpg ad3lol.jpg Ca$h croc ad7.jpg Ca$h croc ad6.jpg Ca$h croc ad5.jpg Ca$h croc AD2.jpg Ca$h croc ad.jpg Ad3lol.jpg Sponsored Advertising Category:Custom themes